


Проклятый день

by majougari



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majougari/pseuds/majougari
Summary: У Тони Старка день рождения, и Питер очень хочет устроить ему нормальный человеческий праздник.





	Проклятый день

**Author's Note:**

> Деньрожденский флафф — это новая для меня грань дна, и я ею совершенно не горжусь.

— Может, теперь ты расскажешь, зачем мы здесь? — спросил Тони, задрав голову, чтобы оглядеть огромный купол.  
Место казалось волшебным. Стены огромной гиперсферы и перекрытия всех уровней были настолько прозрачными, что пропускали свет даже самых далёких и тусклых звёзд, а чернота космического пространства окрашивалась в постоянно меняющиеся приглушённые тона. Дугообразные галереи из тёмного матового камня изгибались во всех направлениях от центра и освещались неяркими вспышками. Воздух наполнял мелодичный звон, раздававшийся сразу отовсюду.  
— Я думаю, это хороший способ отпраздновать твой день рождения, — честно сказал Питер. — Нет-нет, даже не спорь. Ты не представляешь, как это важно для меня.  
— Ладно, — удивлённо согласился Тони.  
— Понимаешь, это невероятно земная вещь. В нашей галактике очень мало рас, у которых принято отмечать день появления на свет каждого индивидуума, — сказал Питер. — Я так и не смог донести концепцию до ребят. Ох, сколько они надо мной смеялись! Ты же знаешь, какие они, когда зацепятся за то, что кажется им забавным.  
Тони рассмеялся.  
— Могу представить. Что ж, как твой соотечественник, я считаю своим долгом поддержать дурацкие обычаи Терры перед лицом инопланетного сообщества.  
Питер улыбнулся и взял его за руку.  
— Спасибо. С чего начнём?  
— С того, что ты расскажешь мне, из чего сделаны эти стены, — ответил Тони. — Эй, как она это делает?  
Высокая, футов семи ростом, голубоватая женщина в ближайшем к ним павильоне улыбалась из-за стеклянной перегородки, демонстрируя свой товар — два небольших овальных зеркальца. Она почти по локоть засунула изящно изгибающуюся руку в одно из них, и в ту же секунду рука высунулась из лежащего на стойке второго зеркала и сложила пальцы в традиционном для Дельты Лебедя жесте приветствия.  
— Наверное, карманное измерение, — задумчиво сказал Питер. — Но на таком расстоянии… Как она это делает?  
Тони уже был внутри и даже успел схватить со стойки небольшой светящийся куб.  
— Это что, гравитационная линза? — послышался его полный изумления голос.  
Питер незаметно помахал кравшейся за ними следом Гаморе и вошёл в павильон за Тони. Прославленные Стражи галактики были неплохой командой, но превращали любой праздник в стихийное бедствие. Этот день будет совершенно другим. Для этого всего-то и нужно, чтобы Питер устроил Тони незабываемое свидание, Гамора проследила за их безопасностью в людном месте, а Рокет, если повезёт, ничего не сказал.

— Ну что, Квилл, как прошло? Тебе обломилось что-нибудь? — спросил Рокет отвратительно довольным тоном.  
— Прекрасно прошло, — признал Питер. — Спасибо за совет. Как ты это вообще придумал?  
— А то я не знаю, как порадовать террана! Земным девиантам много не надо — засунь его в магазин игрушек, и он будет счастлив, — хмыкнул Рокет. — Неудивительно для расы, которая едва из пелёнок вылезла.  
— Вообще-то я тоже «земной девиант», — обиделся Питер.  
— То есть, тебе не понравилось? — ехидно уточнил Рокет.  
Питер вздохнул. Он не мог врать Рокету. Не из каких-то моральных соображений, а исключительно по соображениям здравого смысла: Рокет всё равно узнает то, что его заинтересовало, и тогда насмешкам не будет конца.  
— Пожалуйста, только не говори Тони, — попросил Питер.  
— Для асов конспирации вы слишком громко разговариваете, — сказала Гамора из-за приоткрытой двери. — Идёмте, всё готово.  
И без того маленькая кухня теперь казалась ещё меньше — и странным образом уютнее. Грут заплёл все стены нежно зеленеющими тонкими веточками и даже выпустил несколько цветков, несмотря на сезон. Стол занимала размороженная еда из запаса для особых случаев: редкие фрукты и сладости, свежее мясо, срезы богатой минералами почвы. В центре стояли несколько бутылок дешёвого лимонада — совершенно ужасного на вкус, но настоящего, земного, с ароматом сладкой ностальгии. Во главе стола уже сидел Тони и пытался отбиться от угрожающе нависшего Дракса.  
— Кто рассказал, что на Земле в день рождения принято дёргать за уши? — возмущённо кричал Тони.  
— Ты, — сказал Питер, невольно улыбаясь.  
— Но я даже не итальянец! Послушай, Дракс, дружище. Ты всё неправильно понял. Этот обычай даже не во всех странах распространён. И, кстати, это не вы меня должны дёргать за уши, а я вас. Иначе какой это праздник?  
— Вот как? — удивился Дракс. Он выпрямился, сложил руки на груди и смерил Тони взглядом. — Ну попробуй, если сумеешь.  
— Нет-нет-нет, опасные упражнения только после еды! Этот лимонад не для того летел сотни световых лет, чтобы разбиться в глупой потасовке, — заявил Питер.  
Код «еда превыше всего» единогласно поддерживала вся команда, поэтому инцидент был исчерпан в самом начале. Грут веско объявил, что он есть Грут, и они сели за стол и поздравили именинника, а потом съели всё, что смогли, и открыли едко пахнущие лимоном бутылки. Тони много смеялся и рассказывал, щуря блестящие глаза, о том, как его чуть не выгнали со станции за попытку отколупать кусок внутренней обшивки. Это был настоящий день рождения в космосе — как положено.  
Ужин уже закончился, Питер даже успел выйти из кухни, когда услышал за спиной громкий смех Рокета.  
— Серьёзно? Старк, в детство впал, да?  
Питер обречённо повернул обратно.  
— Пит, прости, — сквозь смех сказал Рокет. — Не удержался. Ну нельзя взрослому человеку с таким счастливым лицом заявлять, что он собирается играть с ускорителем частиц! Как есть дитё малое!  
— Рокет, ты обещал, — угрюмо сказал Питер, чувствуя, как всё разваливается прямо на глазах.  
На лице Тони медленно проступало понимание.  
— Погоди, этот мини-коллайдер — детская игрушка? — уточнил он.  
— Ну да, — ответил Рокет. — Для тех, кто решил вспомнить школьную программу.  
— Это входит в школьную программу? — поражённо переспросил Тони. — Я знаю, мы сильно отстаём от галактического уровня, но у меня в голове не укладывается. У нас это передовая отрасль науки, а ты мог разгонять частицы на уроке физики!  
Рокет помрачнел.  
— Не мог, — отрезал он и вышел.  
— Чёрт, — пробормотал Тони.  
— Он сам виноват.  
— Нет. Это было бестактно. Я сам с ним поговорю. Ты мне лучше вот что скажи: это был магазин игрушек?  
Питер отвёл глаза.  
— Да. Прости, я должен был сразу тебе сказать…  
— Брось. — Тони беспечно махнул рукой. — С моим уровнем знаний это был самый правильный выбор. И если ты думаешь, что это может испортить мне радость от приобретения маленького коллайдера и всех остальных замечательных штук, — ты сильно ошибаешься. Знаешь, какие коллайдеры строят на Земле? В десятки миль длиной!  
— Я прощён? — спросил Питер с виноватой улыбкой.  
— За лучший день рождения в моей жизни? Дай-ка подумать, — сказал Тони. — Только я тебя сначала обниму, мне так лучше думается.

Ночью Питер проснулся от страшного скрежещущего звука и тут же выскочил в коридор. Скрежет издавал здоровенный ящик, который Рокет волочил по полу.  
— Это что, наш запасной генератор? — хриплым со сна голосом спросил Питер, щуря слезящиеся глаза.  
— Ага. Не волнуйся, к утру починим, — ответил Рокет.  
Питер кивнул и вернулся в кровать.  
— К утру починят, вот и ладушки, — сонно пробормотал он. И вдруг резко сел на постели. — А что они сломали?  
Громкие голоса и смех в мастерской были слышны издалека. Судя по тому, что Питер проснулся один, Тони не утерпел и пошёл распаковывать сегодняшние покупки. Но что там делает Рокет? С их единственным аварийным генератором? Питер подошёл к самой двери и прислушался.  
— Я же говорил, у него батарейка слабая! — сказал голос Рокета. — Смотри, как она у нас сейчас бахнет!  
— Готово, — сказал голос Тони. — Запускай.  
Удивительно, но взрыва не последовало — только хохот.  
— Ты видишь то же, что и я? — сдавленно спросил Рокет.  
— Мы только что получили кварк-глюонную плазму в домашних условиях! — воскликнул Тони. — И оно выдаёт мне цветной флажок?  
— Поздравляю, мой юный друг, — сказал приятный женский голос. Похоже, коллайдер оказался с аудиогидом. — Для первого раза неплохо.  
Последовал новый взрыв хохота.  
— Неплохо! — воскликнул Рокет. — Третий час страданий — и неплохо? Ладно, разгоняй вторую, а то уже скоро Пит проснётся и увидит, что я разобрал полдвигателя.  
Питер беззвучно фыркнул и пошёл к себе досыпать.  
Может быть, дни рождения в космосе и не прокляты вовсе.


End file.
